


Sanctuary

by DKaneanite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKaneanite/pseuds/DKaneanite
Summary: Based on the following prompt from the Profound Bond discord server:“Imagine the villain shows up at the hero’s door, looking bloody & disheveled, clutching their side & having just enough strength to say ‘I didn't know where else to go’ before collapsing in the hero’s arms”*~*~*~*~*~*Castiel has left the bunker and is adapting to life on his own without the Winchesters but with Dean's disappearance from the bunker after his death has him feeling on edge and more lonely than he can ever remember. What happens when the one person he misses most shows up at his doorstep and what will come to light when an intruder rears his head.
Kudos: 3





	Sanctuary

Nights were the loneliest since he'd left the bunker. He missed the sound of the brothers puttering around the rooms; Sam commenting on something he'd read in one of the many lore books or trying to cajole Dean into helping him research a case and Dean either cleaning his weapons or doing the small amount of chores that were waiting on their returns from cases. After a quick shower he slipped into his pajamas and settled down onto his bed to go over the files that Sam had sent to his phone Every so often a cough sent spasms through him and after a few minutes of steady coughing he sighed and placed his phone on the nightstand near his bed.

Feeling more tired than he could ever remember being he slipped down and pulled his blanket over his lap, one hand under his head and the other resting on his stomach as he stared at the spreading water stain on the ceiling. Life was far from idyllic, he knew that and his dreams were more nightmares ever since he shattered the Angel tablet in the attempt to weaken Metatron just enough to allow Dean to defeat him, but every once in a while he could trick himself into believing that everything was ok, that the world as he knew it, that his family that had somehow taken him in wasn't cracking apart at the seams. That Dean wasn't gone. 

He had let himself drift in his whirlpool of thoughts, fragments of feelings and memories twisting in on themselves without reason until he wasn't sure what was real anymore and what was just figments of his human transformation, his mind so far under the tide of thoughts that he didn't register the panicked pounding on his door. The sound has practically faded away to nothing before he had realized what it was and cautiously he pulled himself from his bed, wrapping his blue robe--a replica of Deans 'Dead Guy' robe in everything but color only--around him as he opened the door a crack before flinging it wide open. 

It was as if his thoughts had summoned the man to his door, his eyes bright under a mask of crimson and his arm wrapped around his side as he labored to breathe. Unsure if this was some hallucination he reached out, his palm cupping the man's cheek for a moment before he pitched forward into his arms with a gasped pant. 

"Heya Cas..." his voice was deep, wrecked as if he hadn't used it years, his words sound more growled than spoken. "I..didn't know where else to go.."

The words were the last that left his lips as he sank down to his knees; his forehead pressed against the Angel's stomach. Time stood still, Castiel's hand coming to rest on the top of Dean's head, his fingers carding through the blood soaked spikes as the shock started to pass. 

"Dean.."

Green eyes gazed up into blue, the only sound in the room being the harsh panting coming from the kneeling man on the floor. The fingers slowed to a stop before tightening in Dean's hair. 

"Dean."

This time the name had an edge of steel to it that caused a shiver to work its way down Dean's spine. Cautiously he pulled away, slowly getting to his feet and take a few steps back. 

"Where have you been? Sam has been out of his mind with worry. I have been..."

The words were interrupted by the floor trembling violently with the lights shattering in their bases. Dean's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly before he shoved at Castiel, knocking him backwards.

"Get in the bathroom and lock the door. Stay quiet."

"Dean."

"Now is not the time Cas, just do it."

The shuddering got worse the floor boards practically lifting up and away from the sub flooring as the windows started rattling in their frames the sound deafening.

"Dammit Cas now! We don't have.."

The sudden silence killed the words on Dean's tongue, leaving the men staring at one another, with a slight jerk Castiel's angel blade slipped into his hand and Dean reached reflexively for the gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans leveling it on the intruder.

"I should have known you'd have come here first Squirrel. You never could be apart from Feathers for too long."

"Leave him out of this Crowley."

The words were growled with such intensity that it drew Castiel's eyes away from the other man for a moment and he watched as Dean took a tense step forward, his gun unwaveringly trained on Crowley. 

"Come now Squirrel, don't be that way. After all once Feathers here realizes just what you are he's not going to want to do anything other than smite you out of existence."

"Dean what is he talking about?"

Another deep animalistic growl eased past Dean's lips though this time Dean dropped his gun and instead launched himself at Crowley, his hands clawing at anything he could grasp as he yanked the smaller man around. 

"Shut. Up."

"Come on Feathers, I know you're running low on juice but can't you feel it? Can't you see what he is?" The words were rushed as the shorter man attempted to dislodge the tight hold Dean had on him. 

"I said shut up."

The outburst was accompanied by Crowley suddenly crashing into the far wall with enough force to crack the plaster, causing Castiel to jump from the noise as he turned wide eyes to Dean. 

"Dean?"

The plaintive tone in his voice had Dean reluctantly turning around, his gaze leveled on the floor as if out of guilt. Long moments passed in silence, Dean never looking up and Castiel never looking away. 

"Dean look at me."

"I..uh...I can't do that Cas." He watched as Dean swallowed hard. "I shouldn't have come here...I just didn't know where else to go..."

Castiel stepped closer, one hand reaching out towards Dean until he could touch the thick canvas cuff of the man's coat, his fingers curling into the fabric and holding on tightly as if to keep the taller man from disappearing again. 

"Dean, everything is fine. No matter what happens or has happened, you, Sam, and I will fix it. Just please look at me."

"Cas."

The sound of his name leaving Dean's lips held a lost, quiet plea that Castiel would have never associated with the hunter and it sent cold shivers down his spine. 

"Dean please."

This time it was an anguished growl that broke the silence, the noise wringing another round of shivers from Castiel as he waited. After a moment or two with no movement from either of them, Castiel opened his mouth to ask Dean again to look at him only for his words to die on his tongue as Dean brought his gaze up from the floor. If he had needed to breathe his breath would have been caught in his throat as onyx eyes stared at him instead of the familiar emerald green they should have been. Anger rushed through Castiel and he felt his lips twist into a snarl as he flicked his gaze over to where Crowley was lingering in the shadows and causing him to completely miss the shudder that shook Dean's frame. 

"Call back your demon Crowley." The words were ground out viciously as his hand tightened around the hilt of his angel blade out of reflex.

"Would if I could Feathers, but Squirrel here isn't possessed. What you're looking at is Dean Winchester..."

"I know who he is." Castiel snapped, his eyes flicking over briefly to Dean before going back to Crowley. 

"I don't think you do, at least not this Dean Winchester." Crowley's voice turned smug as his eyes roamed over Dean whom by this time had dropped his gaze back to the floor. "See Feathers this Dean Winchester is no ordinary, garden variety demon. He's something so much greater." The smarmy smirk on the Scottish man's face grew into a predatory smile as his eyes bounced back and forth between Dean and Castiel. "Do you want to do the honors Squirrel or should I?"

Castiel glanced over at Dean again, a sick sense of dread settling into his chest as the other man remained silent, his eyes everywhere but on the Angel. 

"Well then, guess it's up to me. You see Feathers, your precious hunter here is now a Knight of Hell. That's no demon possessing him, that's his own soul in there."

"No."

"Oh but it is, that is 100% Dean Winchester, he's just living up to the potential we've always seen in him."

"Cas.."

The soft plea brought Castiel's eyes back to Dean and he swallowed as he used what he could of his grace to look past the demon face, to see if Crowley was telling the truth. There just under the swirling darkness that seemed to envelope the hunter like a living blanket was the tiniest pinprick of light that remained of the man's once bright soul. 

"Right...as entertaining as all this is, we're going to be going now."

Before Castiel could say anything or even think to move everything went dark. When he awoke it was to his phone ringing and he was laying sprawled out in bed twisted in his blankets. Blearily he reached over and picked up the phone, accepting the call when he seen Sam's name flash over the display. 

"Sam, hello."

As Castiel talked on the phone with Sam he never felt the two pair of eyes watching him nor heard the two men conversing quietly. 

_"He doesn't remember?"_

_"He has no memory of you being here. As far as he's concerned you're still missing."_

_"Good, it's better this way."_

_"Come now Squirrel, we have a moon to howl at."_

Both men disappeared as quietly as they had appeared leaving Castiel alone again in the apartment as he sighed softly and stared unknowingly in the direction where they had been standing just moments before. Picking at his blanket he scooted up, his head tipped back against the headboard as he stared off into space and let his mind roam, his words soft and choked feeling. 

"I miss him."

Conversation became stilted after that with Sam hanging up and leaving Castiel to his thoughts, the most tortuous ones being about missing the bunker and wondering if it would be too forward to ask Sam if he could come back. He let his mind drift again as his eyes started to slip closed, a cough wracking his body as he pulled his blanket tighter around himself as if to ward off the cold feeling of loneliness and longing.

**Author's Note:**

> Like Destiel? Want to talk to others that have the same love for our favorite boys? Join us at https://discord.gg/profoundbond !


End file.
